broken crys
by wombats-cup-of-tea
Summary: a house md cross-over.i think Reid and Master's wud be a great couple when the BAU is called to NJ for the case of the clinic killings, Reid starts having feeling for master's after she become the lastest and only surviving victim.FINISHED plz R&R
1. Chapter 1

short i know but just a little taster really this is a based season 7 house(obviously) and the new season of criminal minds episode 1 and 2 spoilers. also this will also be posted as a none cross-over on each criminal minds and house fanfiction pages

enjoy :)

* * *

><p>BAU Quantico-<p>

"we have a copy cat killer in Princeton New Jersey"said JJ as the team got seated around the table in the conference room looking down on the bullpen.

"who is the killer coping off?"asked Prentiss.

"the clinic killer, torture and killed clinic doctors up and down the east coast, similar to what Tobias did"informed JJ and Reid winced slightly.

"how do you know it is a copy cat?"asked Rossi.

"the original kill, Thomas Grant, killed and tortures five doctors and three clinic patients, one of the doctors stab him with a sedative, a Dr. Harold from a New York back road clinic he is now dead from a mugging. These knew killings are basic copy cat of his but the original like I said was similar to well Tobias sorry Reid"said JJ.

"so what was the most recent killing"asked Hotch.

" a student doctor was doing her superiors clinic duty when he attacked with a accomplice and two clinic patients, like I said it was like Tobias she had to pick who died or they both died she was tortured and left for dead"said JJ "it was at Princeton Plainboro teaching hospital."said JJ.

"well looks like we are going to New Jersey"said Morgan.

"all meet back here in and hour ready to go"dismissed Hotch.

* * *

><p>plz review tell me what you think plz xxx<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

not great i know but enjoy plz Review :)

* * *

><p>New Jersey-<p>

" The dean of medicine, will be waiting for us in the lobby"said JJ, she said as the team stood behind her, they stood in the lobby trying not to take up too much space.

"hello you must be the FBI"said a middle aged woman.

"yes we are looking for the dean of medicine,Dr Cuddy?"said Rossi.

"the one and only it is nice to meet you"said Cuddy in good spirits.

"you know statistical a woman chief of medicine is..."started Reid.

"Reid I think she gets it"said Prentiss, Cuddy just laughed lightly.

"that never gets old"said Cuddy. "come on this way while you are here you can use Dr house's joint conference room"said Cuddy.

"okay, thank you Dr Cuddy"said Hotch, "um could you show us where to go?"he asked rather sheepishly.

"of course I have to go yell at house any way"said Cuddy closing the file she was holding.

"right through here"said Cuddy walking into the office, three men sat around the glass table all facing the white board while house bounced his ball up off the floor. Cuddy indicated the BAU team to sit.

"House read this"said Cuddy passing the folder over to house.

"Master's tox report?"asked house.

"the victim?"asked Morgan, Cuddy just nodded.

"have you seen her?"asked House.

"who?"asked Cuddy lost in her thoughts.

"masters, you know she pretends to be a doctor, realise on statistics, smart ass, peculiar fashion sense never wears the same coloured socks. refusing all painkillers,boarder line Post traumatic stress disorder, tortured,beaten...profiled Chase "said House. The BAU eyes quickly flashed to Reid, they were describing him.

"she never..."said chase.

"foreman?"asked house.

"yeah she did chase"laughed Foreman

" I get the point, and I don't know"said Cuddy. "House this is the BAU"introduced Cuddy.

"hello, I am SSA Hotchner"said Hotch holding his hand towards house who shock it knowing if he didn't there would be hell to pay. "this is SSA Morgan, SSA Prentiss, SSA David Rossi, JJ and Dr, Spencer Reid"said Hotch house took their hands.

"this is Dr. Chase, Dr. Foreman, Dr. Taub, and Masters should be along soon"said Cuddy.

"speak of the devil"whispered House.

"House!"called Masters her face red with bruised blemishes she had a limp and very pale.

"yes O cursed one"said House.

"you cant just pin this on his mother being schizophrenic he does NOT have schizophrenia"said Masters, Reid flinched a little.

"yes he is, head aches, hallucinations"said House but something in his voice suggested he knew what masters was thinking. Reid looked slightly more pale.

"House, you are stupid, the head aches and hallucinations, he is a middle aged man who is coming to the point in his life were he knows the symptoms start showing, he has a highly stressful job, it is a stress disorder, it will have started just small head aches lack of sleep, but he is well read up on the disorder so his brain is just over reacting... and you knew this"said Masters. She sighed before throwing her self in a seat in front of Reid, not yet taking notice of the people that had just joined them.

"Masters, would you like to explain you toxs report?"asked Cuddy.

"what about it?"asked Masters not quiet sure what she did wrong, she was clawing at her face.

"you are refusing pain meds" Cuddy stated.

"don't need them" Masters answered the BAU team watched intently eyes occasional flicking towards Reid who had been threw what masters had before.

"it is clear,apart from the Dilaudid"said Cuddy.

"yeah when will that get out my system my face is incredibly itchy?"asked Masters.

"not for a while, why aren't you accepting pain meds?"demanded Cuddy.

"don't need them" repeated Masters. Reid watched her sympathy written all over his face, he knew her attack had only happened the week before and she was at work and he could tell by the way cuddy was acting against medical advice.

"give up, house keep an eye on her for well you know"said Cuddy. "call if you need anything."

* * *

><p>plz plz plz review<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

longer i know but WARNING-NOT BETA READ IN FACT TERRIBLE GRAMMAR AND SPELLING. through out i was just in a hurry and the internet may be turned off for a lil while so i wanted it to be posted.

some reid and masters fluff. masters may be a bit OCC so sorry. plz review and thnks for the story alerts :)

* * *

><p>It had been a whole week and they were no closer to catching the clinic killers then they were when they started, three more people had been killer, none of which doctors but all in the same fashion, each of them were reported to have been to a clinic or answered phones for the clinics of the beating track.<p>

.o0o.

Master's walked into the conference room it was extremely early but ever since her room-mates moved out and her hostage situation two weeks ago she was scared to be alone at her apartment and spent as much as she could at the hospital even if it was where it all started. She had dressed so most her skin was covered(so the bruises didn't show) she wore dark green tights with a burnt orange knee high flowing skirt and a white long sleeved top a red tie and a burnt orange sweater vest, her shoes were black pumps. She pushed into the conference room were she knew no one would be in yet since it was only 7:34am. She almost jumped when a young man with a boy band styled hair who wore a pair of brown trousers and a brown long sleeved top with a lose black tie and a grey sweater vest.

"sorry I scared you"he said.

"its okay, you FBI right?"asked masters wanting to make sure.

"yeah, Dr. Reid"said Reid.

" I have seen you around the last week I have just been...so out of it in my own world"she said, smiling apolitical.

"its okay I know how it is, early riser?"he asked.

"yeah, the rest of the team wont be in for another three or four hours, and well house probably wont come in at all, how about you, early riser as well?"she asked putting her bag down on a chair on the opposite side of the table to him.

"sort of just checking the geographical profile, I don't sleep long ever really"he said. "at the moment I am just checking my thesis I am working on"he said. "the hotel room is a little small and Morgan will complain, apparently I type to loud"he let out a airy chuckle as he typed a few words into his computer. Masters walked round to the book self and pulled down her work PC.

"so when does the rest of your team come in?"she asked as she clicked open her laptop.

"well Hotch and Rossi are probably up but wont come in for an hour they usually spend some time talking in their room about the case.

"okay, want some coffee?"she asked.

"sure, black and five spoons of sugar" Reid said smiling sheepishly about his sweet tooth. As masters went to pick up the coffee pot she burned her self on the hot brown liquid that came from the pot, she had missed the cup again.

"ah bugger"she yelped.

"you okay?"asked Reid he was by her in seconds. She clutched her hand and he draped a dry towel over the pool of the hot brown liquid and a wet one over her arm.

"fine my co-ordination has been terrible lately think it the with drawl"she said as he lead them both back to the table.

" I know mine was rubbish when I stop taking Dilaudid"he said, then he realised what he just said. He had never told anyone about that problem that was not in his team.

"are you okay?"he asked.

"fine I will live on, not like I could get any more luck, touch wood"she said laughing slightly.

"can I ask you one question?"she asks

"sure"said Reid, he felt a weird feeling in the pit of his stomach a feeling he could not identify.

"how do you know what it Dilaudid is like?"she asked.

"um well do you remember JJ, telling you they are copy cats?"asked Reid.

"yeah of the clinic killer, and a killer down in Georgia"she said nodding.

"the last victim of the Georgia town killings was me"he said, the weird feeling made what he was telling masters feel right, something he had never felt when he was telling doctors of therapist he always felt like he was betraying a dirty little secret. Her face softened.

"really I am sorry"she said, her words sounded so genuine. It wasn't till then he realised they were sat next to each other he had both his hands on her hand. She seemed to realises this to, she straightened up trying to defuse the tension.

"your boss doctor house told me your a genius said I was your male double" Reid rambled out.

"Genius,I kinda guess so." she said her cheeks burning red. "he keeps saying that after he found out I start college at fourteen."she said looking down.

"that nothing to be ashamed of I went to college at the age of twelve"he said.

"really, wow I never met someone so young as me to go to college at the young of an age."she said smiling slightly. "got to admit college was sociable for me but beat being beat up by girls in high school"she let out a humourless laugh. Reid squeezed her good had and they went into a conversation that was much more of a cheerier subject, and they laughed together most the way threw it.

* * *

><p>i think morgan may tease reid when he catches them having fun hmm. probably. also plz review<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

all information on Masters in this chapter is true apart from the knee thing, i got all my info of house wiki.

plz review

also i couldn't help my self, i just think house and morgan love teasing people morgan(reid) house(everyone) so they make a good team for teasing.

plz review and thanks for the story alerts.

* * *

><p>Confucius once said, choose a job you love, and you will never have to work a day in your life.<p>

* * *

><p>"You dare Morgan"hissed JJ as they both stood, outside the glass wall,watching Masters and Reid laugh together, Reid's hands clamped over hers.<p>

"if you don't,I will"said a gruff voice from behind them, they turned to see Dr. House.

"JJ,your out voted"laughed Morgan.

"for now wait,till I get Prentiss,on you"she said giving House and Morgan death glares before heading down to the cafeteria.

House didn't even look at JJ as she went just hobbled into his office. The second, House and Morgan entered the conference room, Masters and Reid shot apart, Morgan could help but smirk at that.

"House what are you doing in it is only eight in the morning?"asked Masters.

"Cuddy said I had a choice of watching Rachel for the day or come in to work"house said. "and there is no way in hell I am baby sitting that little monster"shivered House.

"also we have a case"he said throwing masters a file. Reid and Morgan just sat there and watched them.

"where is the rest of the team?"she asked and she screwed up the wet towel and threw it at the sink.

"Foreman is ill, Taub is arguing with his ex-wife sorry wife I cant remember which, and chase is either getting castrated or sick day cant remember which"house mused Masters sighed.

"when will they be in because Cuddy says,till the Dilaudid is all out of my system and I am not suffering from with drawl I am not allowed near a patient with a needle, knife, or IV"said Masters.

"the nurses can do that stuff, I think"said house before walking over to the whiteboard.

Morgan flipped open his laptop and started clicking away at and Reid pretended he was on his put his eyes kept darting over to Masters.

"House this is my medical file!"said Masters.

" I know the team is off today but you who is doing student stuff and paper work"said House.

"why do you have my medical file?"asked masters. Reid raised his eyebrows and Morgan let out a airy laugh, he had come to like House, the way he tormented his team, but you could tell deep down he cared.

"Cuddy was hiding all your personal information from me... don't know why."said House. "so you dislocated your knee doing self defence class. How do you manage that?"asked house. Masters looked at him before resorting to read a book of the shelf.

"new tactics"mumbled house. " watch this Morgan"said House, who had grown to Morgan and most the BAU members because they all took the mickey out of each other.

"all in this room with a doctorate in Mathematics raise your hand"said House, Masters and Reid both raised their hands.

"no way"said Morgan a evil trouble making plan forming in his head.

"its annoying she specialized in the statistics side of it"said House.

"all raise you hand if you have more than one doctorate and is aiming for another"said House Reid and Masters their hands once again. Morgan smiled like it was Christmas he had some new material to tease Reid with.

"if you done house I am going to get my self some breakfast from the cafeteria"said Masters getting up.

" I will come with you ,I think that's were JJ is"said Reid shooting House and Morgan a dark look.

"aw running to mammy" called Morgan.

"this should be fun"said House.

"yes it will"said Morgan patting house on the shoulder before following Masters and Reid.

* * *

><p>loving it so far? tell me what you think plz. also i think hotch may do some teasing as well? as well later probably next chapter the unsub swears to kill all his victims and since masters is still alive... do you get where i am going with this. plz read and review<p> 


	5. chapter 5

hi again, wow i have alot of story alerts but no reviews i would love a review.

it is getting hot and intense now its fight back ime for unsub. also it is no longer house md-ish it just involves the characters for house md so sorry :) but it will get more house md-ish towards the end of teh story i promise plz review.

* * *

><p>I have not failed. I've just found 10,000 ways that don't work.- Thomas A. Edison<p>

* * *

><p>"sorry about that"said Masters as Reid jogged up behind her.<p>

"its okay, but I am apologising in advance that Morgan and possibly Hotch and Rossi will make our lives a living hell, while I am here"said Reid sheepishly as they walked side by side toward the elevator.

" oh don't worry about it"she said. "if it is any consolation, House will have told everyone is this god damn hospital by now some sort of rubbish about us"she said. "sad fact is half of them will probably believe it"she said shaking her head pressing the button to their floor.

They stood in silence in the elevator, Reid and Masters both looking very uncomfortable.

Reid was still worried about the weird and uncomfortable feeling in the pit of his stomach but it was different to his usual feeling he got there he felt warm inside he felt like a sun was burning inside of him and he was happy, the butterflies hammered the walls of his stomach, his eyes kept flicking over towards Masters. He though about how her red and brown locks looked beautiful pulled back into a plait.

Masters cheeks burned, the walls of her stomach felt like iron wings pelted them. Her eyes flicked towards The famous Dr. Reid in the corner of her eye line. She blushed even harder when she caught him looking at her, or was it that he caught her. She couldn't quiet figure out what had happened the second their eyes met again. But she thought the temperature in the elevator shot up a 100 degrees.

After what seemed like hours the elevator doors pinged open to reveal the cafeteria. Reid spotted JJ and the rest of his team(excluding Morgan) sat at the table. They laughed and drank coffee or tea while eating their breakfast.

" bye I guess"she said.

"oh you can join us" Reid said, and a smile spread across his face when her eyes lit up at the thought, she smiled back.

"yeah, um I will go get us something to drink"she said. They were stood in front of the teams table.

"okay thanks, don't burn your self"he said. She just smiled before walking away.

"do I need to yell at Morgan?"asked JJ. The only one not as shell shocked of the pure emotion and happiness pouring out of Reid.

"probably, her boss and him teased us about us both having mathematical doctorates"said Reid.

" Morgan not going to let that drop"laughed Rossi.

" yeah well neither are the nurses in this hospital"said Hotch.

"here you go"she said handing Reid his cup of coffee their fingers brushed and they shot apart like they hand been electrocuted.

"oh also"she said handing Reid a handful of sugar, five packets. " for you sweet tooth"she said sitting down next to him. Hotch and Rossi exchanged looks, while JJ gave them the look that said _you dare mess with them. _While Prentiss decided to stay out of it.

"thanks"he said.

Her beeper starts to beat, she looks down at it. Before sighing and going back to her coffee.

"don't you have to go"asked JJ.

"no that was House and I am guessing Morgan"she said her face glowing bright red.

"oh"said Reid after he read it. _Did you run off to mommy or the supply cupboard for a quickie?_

"deferentially not going to live this down"he whispered.

"feeling a new appreciation for Wilson now"she muttered. Rossi chuckled. He was not going to let this drop he was going to help Morgan tease Reid.

"um Dr. Masters"said a old nurse.

"hi nurse Jenkins "Masters said.

" a man said to give you this"she said handing her a letter. "oh and well done, final got your self a boyfriend, you take good care of her"she said before pottering off. Masters groan and was burning red while Reid looked redder than a tomato. Everyone just chuckled. Masters opened her mail before gasping.

"um... I think you will need to take a look at this"she said, shaking uncontrollably.

_You were not suppose to live, they all die and you are no exception, when you lest expect it. _Was written on a small piece of paper the envelope contained about ten pictures. A few of Masters outside of her apartment block, outside of the hospital, talking to Morgan and Prentiss outside of the hospital. On the last one was a picture of her sat in her car crying outside of the hospital. Across the last photo it read. _Don't cry dear we all have to die at some point._

" Reid you are assigned watch over duty with Masters, do not leave her side understand me"said Hotch, Reid nodded.

"Prentiss call the detective and tell him to meet us in the conference room"said Rossi as they all started heading toward the elevator.

"Masters could you please page, Dr. Cuddy"asked Rossi. Masters nodded and paged her.

"We have a lead?"asked Morgan as they all came bustling into the conference room.

"yeah"said Prentiss.

"where is the body?"asked Morgan.

"he isn't killing any more he wants all his victims dead, but not all his victims are dead."said Rossi handing Morgan the file, who grabbed a medical glove from the box next to the door.

"crap, have we got anyone on Masters?"he asked.

"yeah Reid, he has done it before"said JJ.

* * *

><p>all god does is watch us and kill us when we get boring. we must never, ever get boring- Chuck Palahniuk <em>Invisible monsters<em>

* * *

><p>yeah another chapter done and more criminal minds fun-ness did i get the teasing right, hope so.<p>

if you have any ideas where this story cud go plz review uth an idea. **all so i am making the unsub have a ID so if you want- give a name, and charactists you want, and backgrounds you want, age,(male), extra info plz feel free to do so by reviewing of message me. also anything you do add to help will be put it thnks you :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**plz review.**

2 posts in one night i am on a role also i need that character thing in by the end of tonight because my favourite technical analist needs to a background check and garcia cant do that with out help so plz help me with that :)

some dark stuff in this and a twist in the tale.

* * *

><p>"there can be no good without evil"- Russian proverb<p>

* * *

><p>" Hey Hotch I will take Masters, home and stay guard I will go over her daily schedule to see if she knows the Unsub"said Reid as Masters went to get her bag.<p>

"go ahead Reid"said Hotch, "check in with us every Hour"he said.

" I will"said Reid taking Masters bag off her.

.o0o.

As they stepped through Masters apartment door which was on the first floor, the heat hit them.

" I must have left it on"she muttered.

"yeah probably"said Reid.

"um well I will make us some tea or coffee...deferentially coffee then we will do what you said"she muttered, moving through her apartment to the small kitchen.

.o0o.

"okay I am going to need you to close your eyes"he said.

"okay"she said letting her eye lids close.

" I want you to go back to when you first came into work on the day you were attacked"Reid said, he had subconsciously taken her hand.

"It was cold out, I went my usual route to work, I had walked into the conference room at about eight o'clock, House was already there in his office with Cuddy, Taub was sat at the table with Chase talking about their wives and girlfriends"she said.

"okay"said Reid.

"then House came out of his office he gave Cuddy a kiss before she left. He give us all a numbers on the die. It landed on one of my number so I went down to the clinic with House name tag but I left it on the nurses counter"Masters said her voice becoming a little shaky.

"okay, can you tell me what and who you saw and what it smelt like"Reid said squeezing her hand.

"It smelt like...the clinic normal clinic, the very clean smell. It was very cold inside but it was flu season so the heating was not put on to prevent it being pumped further into the hospital. I saw that the clinic was very busy that day. I remember there being a lot of children there the ratio of children was probably 3 for every adult. It was a busy day I think it was because the nursery in town said that worms was going around. I remember walking into my first exam room and there being two tall men I don't remember what they looked like, not properly. They were tall"said Masters.

"tall like me?"asked Reid.

"no tall like your boss, um Hotch"she said. "he had a dark completion with a lot of stubble He looked angry and determined, but the second man who had a child in his arms, looked slightly worried and gave me a sorry type of look as if he didn't want to be apart of what was about to happen. His hair was sandy blonde the child in his arms looked petrified but hugged close to the man, on the form I noted that the child looked neglected"said Masters Reid squeezed her hand

.o0o.

_Two weeks before hand_.

_"Hello I am Doctor Masters"Said Masters. Ticking a few boxes on her sheet. As she looked up she saw two men fully grown. The first one looked scared and protective on the young girl in his arms, the girl hung tightly to the man, who masters assumed was the father. Masters looked over the girl she seemed like she was being abused. Her eyes drifted over to the second man. He had a dark completion his hair was jet black and had a lot of stubble on his chin. His eyes flashed and looked like he had murder on his mind._

_"What can I do for you today?"asked Masters. The second man pulled out a gun and pointed it at her._

_"lock the door"he said, masters did just that._

_"get on the ground"he ordered. Masters froze but the second man grabbed her and threw her to the floor before kicking her in the side, he grabbed a vile from his pocket and injected it into Masters arm._

_"please no"she begged._

_"no" he said before kicking her again "get up"he said. Masters side ached and she could her her heart beating through her ears. " I said get up"said the man before he pulled masters up of the floor and slammed her into the wall._

_A blind fold came round her eye sight. She heard a girl whimper and a man beg. Then she felt a gun press towards her temple as she was thrown back on to the floor. Her hands tied behind her back._

_"pick one left or right"said the man._

_"r-right"she whispered not knowing what to then she heard a gun shot ring out and a thud to the ground and a small whimper. She closed her eyes hoping that he did it to mess with her, that he didn't really shot anyone, but she felt a warm thick texture brush up against her arm._

_"no you bastard"she cried. But instantly regretting it as her shoes were removed and a hard wooden plank was struck across them, Masters whimpered out in pain._

_"please"she begged but that only got a boot to her face._

_"shut it"he yelled, "or the kid dies"he spat._

_Her drew a knife out and lifted her shirt ever so slightly and brought the knife lightly across her lower abdomen, leaving a shallow but bright red cut across her stomach it oozed blood, masters cried out in pain._

_" I said shut up"said the man again kicking her where the cut was. The man injected her again with more drugs._

_Masters laid on the floor arms behind her back, trying to make out a child breath making sure the young girl was not hurt or dead like her father._

.o0o.

Present day.

"there was a girl, he took the man kid with him"said masters. Reid still held her hand.

"Hotch, we have a kid missing, the Unsub took the male victims kid with him,it changes the profile."said Reid before hanging up. Masters eyes were now open tears tracking down her pale cheeks. Reid pulled her into a hug hesitantly.

"shh its okay"he said.

"no it isn't I potentially killed someone, that man is dead"said Masters into his chest.

"that is not your fault"Reid soothed.

" can I go through the picture"she said wanting to get it all over with. Reid nodded.

"okay these are all outside of your apartment"said Reid showing her three pictures. She nodded.

"can you tell me what day it was on?"he asked.

"the day you guys came"she said. " I wore that top because it gave a good impression"she muttered.

"okay what about these?"he asked.

"it was outside the hospital when I just need some air"she said. "it was taken last Wednesday three days after you guys came"she said. Reid made note showing her a small number of pictures of her, Morgan and Prentiss outside of the hospital.

"it was taken two days ago, I was walking in and they said they would walk in with me but I said I was taking a breather and they stayed with me and we talked about what happened that day and if I was okay"she said.

"its okay, just one more to go"he said.

"that was taken this morning"she said point to the picture of her crying in the car.

"why are you crying?"he asked.  
>" the numb feeling, the pain had dulled and I realised that I basically killed someone"she said. " I am struggling" she muttered.<p>

"its okay Martha"Reid said pulling her in for a hug. "anyone that has been through what you have, would be"he said. They sat liked that for what seemed like forever. Masters head buried in Reid's chest, tears falling, his arms wrapped around her.

"its okay, I promise, I will not leave your side"he said.

"thank you"she said. " I am sorry I ruined you sweater vest"she said.

"its okay"he said, giving her a light smile. "your stronger than you think"he said his voice serious.

"thanks"she said wiping the tears in her eyes, he squeezed her free hand.

* * *

><p>"A sad soul can kill you quicker, far quicker, than a germ."- John Steinbeck.<p>

* * *

><p><em><strong>plz review<strong>_

_" I am struggling" she muttered._

_"its okay Martha"Reid said pulling her in for a hug. "anyone that has been through what you have, would be"he said. They sat liked that for what seemed like forever. Masters head buried in Reid's chest, tears falling, his arms wrapped around her.- _cookie is you guess wt episode word for word this was off. :)


	7. Chapter 7

hi this chaoter is only short but has a kiss and a kidnap ohhhh plz review.

* * *

><p>"security is mostly a superstition. It does not exist in nature, nor do the children of men as a whole experience it"- Helen Keller.<p>

* * *

><p>" hey wake up"said Reid lightly shaking Masters shoulder. "its okay it was just a dream"he said as soothed her.<p>

"sorry I woke you"she muttered trying to free her self from the cocoon of her quilt.

"its okay I am a very light sleeper"he said.

"what time is it?"she asked.

"just after six in the morning"Reid said touching her arm in a soothing way.  
>"crap I have to be in work soon"she said fully awake.<p>

"oh no your not, your working from home till we find this guy"he said.

"oh okay"she said relaxing a little.

"um I will let you get dressed, I will go make us some breakfast"he said.

"yeah then you can use the shower first go a head I will be under here"she said pulling her quilt over her head, Reid chuckled.

.o0o.

Reid's hair was damp and stuck up at all ends JJ had brought a fresh set of clothes to her house the night before. He looked in her fridge and found some eggs.

"eggs it is"he said. As he turned the coffee machine on and set the pan on the stove. He cracked the eggs humming slightly to him self. Little did he know that Masters was stood behind him.

" nice song"she teased he jumped a little his hand going straight for his gun till the voice registered into his head.

"sorry"she said realising she had scared him.

"its okay"he said handing her a cup of coffee.

"thanks"she smiled. Their eyes met and they subconsciously move closer. Reid wraps a arm around her torso and pulls her towards him gently their lips meet softly, Masters arms wound around his neck and his arms go around her waist pulling her to him, Reid opens her lips and slides his tongue in and they stay like that for a while, but they soon pull apart gasping for air, their foreheads touching.

"hmm"Masters sighs. Reid chuckles happily. A knock at the door interrupts them.

"hey Reid its Morgan and JJ"called JJ

" I will get it"he says. She nods. Getting her breath back and trying to tone down the flush.

.o0o.

"we have changed the profile if there is a kid missing it has turned into a high profile case" said JJ sat on the mess of a couch where Reid had spent the last night

"we need to act as if we didn't get the letter"Said Morgan, Masters comes in with a tray of coffee.

"here"she said

"thanks"JJ says, Masters just send her a sweet happy smile.

"we got to go Reid if you figure anything out call, we have a media meeting"said Morgan.

.o0o.

"have you noticed anyone, who you see more often around you that could match the Unsub?"asked Reid.

"no I haven't"said Masters.

"you guys really suck"said a dark gruff voice from behind them. Reid had his gun pointed at the man, but he was faster he had a knife at Masters neck. Reid spare hand slipped down to his warning beeper on his belt, alerting the team what was going on.

Masters felt a sharp point at her neck, she met Reid's eyes with fear.

"drop the knife"said Reid

"why should I do such a thing, Spencer?"asked the Unsub. The world wet black for Masters and gun shot went off.

"too slow Spencer"laughed the Unsub.

* * *

><p>"In Life, unlike chess, the game continues after checkmate"- Isaac Asimov.<p>

* * *

><p>what happened to reid? hmm not sure to be honest just yet lol. plz review<p> 


	8. Chapter 8

oh is he dead or not plz review :) warning meantion of rape

* * *

><p>"he who does not punish evil, commands it to be done"- Leonardo da Vinci<p>

* * *

><p>"Hotch"called Rossi.<p>

"what?"asked Hotch.

"Reid beep has just went off"explain JJ. They were out of the hospital and speeding down the high way to Masters apartment.

"Morgan how far are you?"asked Hotch.]

"Me and Prentiss are five minutes way Hotch" responded Morgan.

.o0o.

As Prentiss and Morgan walked into Masters home they knew something was wrong. Her front door was still locked and Morgan has to kick it down. Her back window was wide open, open enough for someone to climb through but the most troubling thing was when they entered the living room on the table was Reid's, badge and gun. Next to the coffee table was a pool of blood that belonged to Reid and next to the love seat was a tiny amount of blood equivalent to a head injury. The blood trail let to a huge smashed window that led out on to the car park.

"crap he has them both the sick bastard"yelled Morgan. At that moment Hotch and Rossi came in.

"oh my god"said Hotch seeing the blood.

"we have a clear escape route, and quiet a lot of blood"said Prentiss.

"get forensics round here fast"said Rossi.

"hey Garcia"said Morgan on the phone.

"why no baby girl?"she asked.

"we need all video footage from the parking lot of opal apartments, if you see Reid or masters on that tape call me understand"he said.

"wait what happen to buy genius?"asked Garcia.

" we found a lot of blood may be his he is MIA"he said before hanging up.

.o0o.

Reid opened his eyes and found his self lying in the dark, his hand tied to something harm, his leg pain, stabbing, he had been shot in the need once again.

"Martha"he choked out.  
>"Reid where are you?"she asked pulling on the restrain on her wrist.<p>

"don't pull your wrist it is tied to mine"he said.

"you okay?"she asked as the both tried to sit up.

"okay, I think I was shot in the knee again"he said.

"let me have a look" she said.

"looks like it has gone straight through, it hasn't hit and main blood vessels"she said.

"how is your head?"he asked.

"uh hurts but I not sure how bad, I do know that I must not fall asleep neither should you we have lost blood and we may never wake up"Masters said.

" I promise I wont fall asleep"he says.

"wake up sun shines"said the voice.

"ready for you fifteen minutes of stardom?"he asked.

"stick to the profile?"she asked Reid.

"yeah stick to our new profile"he said as the man pulled them up.

.o0o.

"guys I am patching you threw now"said Garcia mortified at what she just say.

"oh god that is Reid and Masters"said JJ.

"deja vu much agents"laughed the man.

"say hello to the camera doctors"said the man, when Reid and Masters stayed quiet.

" I said say hello"yelled the Unsub. Grabbing masters by the hair throwing her on to the floor dragging Reid down with her. She screamed out in pain.

"aw ickle Reid hurt his knee, hmm if only you were not shot in it"laughed the man.

"oh god this sick son of a bitch will pay"said Morgan.

"get off of her"cried Reid. As the man cut her free from Reid and pulled her away, the team watched horrified.

"please no"she begged.

"well you seemed kindled enough together, I want to see what the fuss is about...don't worry I will wear protection"he laughed. Masters cried on in pain as he came on top of her.

"Reid promise me, you wont go to sleep, you go to sleep you die, promise me"she begged as the man pulled away at her clothes.

" I promise Martha"he said a tear running down his cheek. " I promise"he whispered. Masters screams filled the room.

* * *

><p>"He who fights with monsters might take care lest he thereby become a monster. And if you gaze for long into the abyss, the abyss gazes also into you"- Friedrich Nietzsche.<p>

* * *

><p>oh plz review x<p> 


	9. Chapter 9

"we all die. The goal isn't to live forever, the goal is to create something that will"- Chuck Palahniuk.

"hey baby girl, have you traced down the video signal yet?"asked Morgan.

"he is still film I have just left it on mute"she mutter.

"baby girl come on we need you"said Morgan.

"right, the video signal is bouncing of signal towers all over Princeton and new jersey"she said her voice shaking. "poor Reid and Masters it is happening to them all over again"said Garcia.

" I know Penelope but we need you to hold it together okay"said Morgan.

" I will my love"said Garcia with out her usual cheerinesses.

.o0o.

"Martha are you okay?"asked Reid as she was thrown down on top of him as the Unsub left.

" fine Spence I am fine"she said sleepily

"come on don't fall asleep don't break our promise"said Reid.

" I won't"she said.

"you are so strong we will get through this"he said.

" I am not as strong as you think"she whispered tears flowing down her face.

"oh I think you are"he said.

"Spence"she said. " I think I know where we are"she whispered so only he could hear.

"where?"he asked.

"near the door was a boiler sticker reading Cumberland Avenue"she said.

"the camera is still on"whispered Reid.

"what else do we have left to lose?"she asked.

"nothing"he whispered. She sat up her whole body screaming out in pain. She crawled toward the camera.

"Cumberland Avenue, we are at Cumberland Avenue"she said to the camera.

"How dare you?"screamed the Unsub. Grabbing her by the hair.

.o0o.

"Agents Cumberland Avenue is 2 miles long it is a huge estate"said Taub.

"okay"said Hotch. "Garcia we need, to have record of men who have had a past criminal record for sex crimes"

"we more than that Hotch"she said.

"people who may have had a rocky record with doctors like parents or family, may be a death of medical neglected"said Rossi.

"we have three hits"said Garcia.

"people who may have access or owns a van"said Prentiss.

"one, a Michel Jones, his mother was misdiagnosed with cancer and his father was a doctor, he has past crimes against his name for raping three women but never convicted of it"said Garcia. "current address, 763 Cumberland Avenue, Princeton, New Jersey."she said.

"that our guy"said Hotch

"wait two months ago his daughter, died in a heart surgery, her left chamber shut down"she said.

"that would be the stress-er and explain why he has kept the girl alive"he said

"guys hurry up"cried Reid as he saw the state that masters was in and how it could take a change for the worst.

"It's not so important who starts the game, but who finishes it"- John Wooden.


	10. Chapter 10

"the belief in a supernatural source of evil is not necessary. Men alone are quiet capable of every wickedness"- Joseph Conrad.

* * *

><p>The man dragged masters out the room by her hair, she heard Reid call her name in panic.<p>

" I will kill you,"he said, "but not before I make you watch as I kill you pretty little profiling friend"he said.

.o0o.

"oh god, guys hurry up"cried Garcia. As she say the man drag masters back into the room and through her on the floor, she cried out in pain, she laid there for a minute before it registered what the Unsub was about to do he pointed his gun at Reid who lay on the floor helpless, and defenceless. Masters forced her body to pull her self up of the floor, adrenaline pumping through her body.

"good bye doctor Reid"the Unsub jeered. Masters came up behind the Unsub, just in time and knocking him to the floor his gun skidding to the floor.

"Martha"cried Reid.

" I am okay"she panted her body screaming.

"what about the Unsub?"asked Reid.

" I think I hit his head against the floor."she gasped at the knew pain shooting through her leg. "he is unconscious"she said. Grabbing some rope from the corner of the room and tying his hand together.

"we did it"she whispered moving towards Reid.

" yeah you saved us"he said throwing his arms around her, she buried her head into his shouldered and cried.

" and I didn't dislocate my knee"she laughed. But groaned seconds after, her eyes feeling droopy.

" don't fall asleep"he whispered.

" I know"she said. " I just need something to wake me up more"she whispered.

.o0o.

"Hotch they took down the Unsub but we need medical there"said Garcia

"thanks Garcia"said Hotch.

.o0o.

"come on Martha stay awake"Reid pleaded with her.

"distract me"she whispered. "talk or do something just engage me in something"she said. She was surprised when her lips were captured by his.

"is that engaging"he asked. "stay awake"he ordered.

"oh I will"she said smiling slightly. The heard a bang up stairs.  
>"do you think its them"said Masters.<p>

"yeah"said Reid.

"FBI"yelled Morgan kicking the door down revealing them huddled together on the floor scared.

"Hotch found them"he said.

"you guys fine?"he asked checking there pulses.

"yeah perfect!"cried Masters, Morgan smiled at least they were not traumatised. There was a bang and the Unsub fell to the floor dead behind Morgan.

" I thought we tied him up"said Reid.

" I tied him and I must have missed a nought" said Masters. "sorry"she whispered.

"Sorry! Really your apologising your just saved Pretty boys life as well as your own and many others"laughed Morgan in all seriousness. "you have nothing to apologise for"he said. Then the medics came through the door.

"Martha?"asked Reid as a mask was put on his face.

"yeah?"

"can we fall asleep now?"he asked.

"yeah, but remember to wake up"she said before drifting of into her own sleep.

* * *

><p>"The house does not rest on the ground, but upon a woman"- Mexican Proverb.<p>

* * *

><p>review plz<p> 


	11. Chapter 11

"to follow by faith alone is to follow blindly"- Benjamin Franklin.

* * *

><p>Masters opened her incredibly heavy eye lids, everything was blurry at first bit her eyes soon became clear. She saw she was in a joint hospital room. Everything from the day before came back to her. She was propped up slightly with hospital pillows. She looked to her left and saw she was on a rather strong painkiller.<p>

"what don't they understand about no painkillers?"she mutter to her self as she went to pull the IV lead out of her arm. But a arm caught her to stop.

"you don't want to do that"said a male voice, she looked up from the hand. She saw Spencer in the bed across from her he was asleep.

"Agent Hotchner?"she asked groggily

"yeah"he said.

"what happened?"she asked stupidly.

"you were kidnap by the Unsub"he said his voice soft and soothing.

" I know that much"she said.

"why did you ask?"he asked.

"to make sure"she said. "25% of victims that have been through a traumatic and then go through a similar thing again imagine things that didn't really happen"she said.

"Morgan was right"Hotch chuckled.

" I don't think I want to know what he says after what he paged me"she chuckled.

"what did he page you?"he asked.

"when I got the page the other day in the cafeteria, it went something along the lines of, are you going to run to mammy, who I presume is JJ, or did you go to a spare room for a quickie"she said laughing slightly.  
>"that sounds like him, he says Garcia told him that you kissed"he said chuckling slightly.<p>

"has awoke yet?"she asked

"yeah once but he was out straight after"said Hotch looking over at Reid his face flat and unreadable.

"how is he?"she asked.

"okay"he said.

"tell me the truth"she said. He opened his mouth to ask her how she knew.

"you blink rate sped up and you refused to look me in the eye"she explained.

"ever though about being a profiler"he joked.

"no, you have to know this so you know when a patient is lying and your deflecting"she said.

"he is okay, he will need physiotherapy for his knee, but he will be fine" Hotch said.

"good"she said.

"can I ask you just out of curiosity why do you refuse pain meds"?"he asked, he knew why Reid, did.

"when I was twelve I was well lets say very unpopular at school and my younger brother and I were going to the town on a bus, it crashed, I tried to keep him alive for as long as I could but he fell asleep and never woke up. I was given, pain meds to deal with my injures but school was really bad, and my little brother was really close thing and I went into a depression spiral and became addicted to the drugs, my grade stayed high so no one realised, I read one of my brothers books, and he had made notes at the side for school about his essay on drug abuse, and I don't know I just felt what I was doing for the first time properly, I stopped"she said. "but I have hurt my self a lot and every time I prescribed pain meds I got that urge, so now I just refuse them all together"she said .

" I guess I understand now"he said.

"uh Hotch"said a gruff hoarse voice from the other side of the room.

"Spence"said Masters.

"hi Martha, Hotch"he said.

.o0o.

Masters had been in hospital for a whole week when she was final releases. Reid was to be transferred to a hospital in Quantico so he could get back to work.

"it was nice meeting you all"she said.

"yeah, bye honey"said JJ. JJ and Prentiss hugged her goodbye and Rossi and Hotch nodded as a goodbye. Morgan gave her a half hug. While doing so Rossi and everyone(excluding Reid) left the room.

" I will let you to have you moment may be you will get round to that quickie"said Morgan laughing as he left.

" I might be down in Princeton for a case"said Reid sheepishly.

"the odd of that happening again are really low"she commented looking sad.

"thank you, for saving me"he said. Masters got up on her toes and gave him a kiss.

"thank you"she said. " bye"she said.

"bye"he said back a sad smile on his lips.

* * *

><p>"In the end it's not the years in your life that count. It's the life in your years"- Abraham Lincoln.<p> 


	12. Chapter 12

"nothing is so common as the wish to be remarkable"- Thomas Fuller.

* * *

><p>Masters hadn't slept at all that night she cried, her whole body felt like there was something missing, she was due back at work the next day and she knew what she was going to do.<p>

.o0o.

"you missed your own graduation from medical school, that has got to hurt"said House as she walked back into the conference.

"House..."she started.

"look I know this was only till you had your first board certification but I want you to stay on the team"he said.

" I am leaving"she said.

"what?"he asked.

" I am leaving I have my board certification in diagnostics but I leaving that band of medicine, I am asking Cuddy if I can start my second certification here in our paediatrics unit but I have to get away from here and the memories"she said.

"you sure?"he asked shocked but not completely surprised.

"yeah, can you write a recommendation"she asked.

"yeah"he said. " I will have it to you by the end of today"he said.

"don bother looking for a replacement, I heard Dr. Hadley was realised a few days ago."she said

"good luck"he said, she just nodded before leaving toward the conference room.

"what was that about?"asked Foreman.

" I am leaving"she said.

" I expected"said Foreman. "good luck"he said.

"thank you, and I think you will be glad to know that Dr. Hadley is on her way back"she said.

.o0o.

"are you sure?"Cuddy asked.

"yeah, I have always loved children, and I need a slower pace something more rewarding and I need to forget what has happened these last few weeks"she said.

"do you have any interviews lined up?"she asked.

"yeah I have one in a hospital near the Quantico Virginia area, I have quiet a few friends up there so I have my fingers crossed it is a video interview"she said

" I will press gang house into writing your recommendation and I will write one and I am sure Wilson and Foreman and Taub, would be happy to give peer recommendation"she said.

"thank you"she said.

"its okay, you do realise you are very strong"she said as masters let a few stray tears go.

"so everyone keeps telling me but I feel so different I feel new, I feel alone"she said.

"its okay"said Cuddy pulling the young female genius into her arms.

* * *

><p>"It has been said that time heals all wounds. I do not agree. The wounds remain. In time, the mind, protecting its sanity, covers the with scar tissue, and the pain lessens, but it is never gone"- Rose Kennedy.<p> 


	13. Chapter 13

last chapter :) plz revie wone review wud make my day i almost cried when i saw i never got one review for this story

* * *

><p>"imagination is more important than knowledge. Knowledge is limited. Imagination encircles the world"- Albert Einstein<p>

* * *

><p>Masters had moved into her apartment a few days ago, she lived with four other people, a old cousin, Cathy, a nurse at the hospital she was now working at she was also a old friend, AJ, also to other old Friends Paige who was pregnant with her boyfriend, Thomas, Baby they were about to move out and her old friend and her mothers friends daughter, Amber. AJ had been her friend all the way through childhood and was there for her when her brother died. When Masters got there she had told AJ all about Reid.<p>

" last person today Hun"said AJ popping her head round the door.

"thanks AJ"she said reading the file. "can I not trust you with anything"she said, AJ just smiled. A small boy and a young woman came into the room.

"hello I am Dr. Masters but you can call me Martha or Doctor. Martha."she said.

" hi I am Jack. Jack Hotchner"he said. The small boy had a cut on his forehead it was bleeding.

"so how did this happen?"asked Martha.

" I was watching him for Aaron his father when he fell of the jungle gym"she said.

"you are not the first one here today"she said.

"is it okay if I go wait for his dad outside?"she asked.

"don't like hospitals, sure, I will go get a nurse when and if I need you will there be anyone else coming"she asked.

"well his mother is..."started Jess, Martha nodded. "so probably just Aaron team." she said.

"okay"said Martha.

.o0o.

"so your daddy works in the FBI"said Masters as she cleaned the wound.

"how do you know?"asked Jack.

" I am good friends with one of your dads friends. Your dad helped save me"she explained.

" did a bad guy hurt you as well, my daddy always saves people, a bad guy hurt uncle 'pence as well but he is all better"he explained lifting his hands before letting them fall.

"yeah I know I was with you uncle Spencer when he was hurt"she explained as she put a needle it to his forehead to numb the pain.

"are you the pwetty lady uncle Spencer told me about?"he asked as she pulled the stitch thread threw his cut.

" I don't know"she said.

"well I think your pwetty so you must be"he said, she smiled at that.

" I think you are all done"she said.

"was I brave?"he asked.

"very brave"she said lifting him on to her hip like she did with many of her young patients. "in fact your daddy and friends are in the area near the nurses station so we can go get them"she said he nodded.

" and guess what they have at the nurses station"she said.

"nurses"said Jack.

"well done but they also have stickers and lolly pops for brave boys like you"she said. As they pulled opened her room door.

"oh really"he said smiling.

"yes"she smiled back. She remembered how, when her and Spencer were in the hospital at from their kidnap, they stayed up all night and he told her everything, and his godson henry and Hotch's soon Jack. As she walked round the corner, she saw him, he looked the same but a little sad, her heart welled up and butterflies batted against her stomach. As she got closer, she knew JJ had seen her.

"Nurse AJ can we get a stick for this brave boy and I am sure we have lolly pops as well"she smiled as she approached. Reid's jaw dropped and, Rossi had a small smirk on his mouth, Emily and Morgan were going to say something till JJ shot them death glares. Hotch shot up along with Jess looking at Jack who smiled and waved.

"no way pretty boy, your girl is back"said Morgan. As they watched Masters and Jack go behind the nurses station with AJ and pull out a box of stickers.

"how is my little G-man?"asked Hotch as he approached the nurses counter to make sure jack was fine.

"good daddy, doctor Martha says she met you before, and she says I am a brave boy"he said showing his dad a toothy grin.

"nice to see you again"Hotch said sending her a smile.

"same here, are you on a case?"she asked as she had one eye on Jack as he sat at the table picking a sticker with AJ.

"no this is were we live"he said, her face little up and Hotch didn't fail to notice.

"you seem happy to hear that"he teased she went red.

"um I um"she stuttered.

" I know about you and Reid it was on the tape"he said.

"oh" was all Masters could mange.

"look daddy a dinosaur sticker"said jack puffing his chest out so the sticker went into the air.

"wow"said Hotch.

"well Mattie you know where the lollies are kept"said AJ.

"yeah I um go get them"she said.

"you must be Spencer Reid"said AJ to Reid. Who just nodded.

"Mattie has told me a lot about you"she said. Masters appeared behind her.

"shut up AJ"she said

"oh I will, I am not getting your wrath I mean you have been here, two weeks and you have already started a prank war on Amber"said AJ rolling her eyes.

"come Jack we better get going"said Hotch everyone left but Reid.

"hi"said Masters. "if you give me two minutes for me clock out we could go somewhere to talk"she said he just smiled and nodded.

.o0o.

"hi"he said as he met her at her very huge apartment she shared with four other people

"hi"she said back. " I missed you"she said.

" I missed you too"he responded and caught her lips with his. " a lot" he mumbled against her lip.

She smiled knowing that, that night would lead into a new life.

* * *

><p>We are all a little weird and life's a little weird, and when we find someone whose weirdness is compatible with ours, we join up with the and fall in mutual weirdness and call it love- Dr Seuss<p>

* * *

><p>i love that quote by . plz review<p>

that was the end.


End file.
